1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fire hose winding devices, for arranging sections of fire hose into a compact and manageable form. More specifically, the invention pertains to a fire hose winding apparatus which is specially adapted for winding hose in the field, into an expanded hoop configuration.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fire hoses must be capable of reliably withstanding very high water pressures, under adverse environmental conditions. Typically 100' or less in length, fire hoses are manufactured by combining an inner rubber tube with a protective, exterior woven fabric. Heavy brass fittings are included at each end, for attachment to another hose, a pump, or a nozzle. Owing to these physical characteristics, fire hoses are cumbersome to manage and use. Consequently, various winding and packaging techniques have been developed over the years for the storage, transport, and deployment of such hoses.
Most of the prior art hose winding devices employ a rotatable hub, about which one end of the hose is initially attached. The hub may be rotated by a variety of driving means, including hand cranks, foot operators, and electric motors. As the hub is rotated, successive layers of hose are wrapped in concentric fashion to form a tight, circular bundle.
Concentric hose winding devices are used both at the fire station and in the field. At the fire station, a free-standing base, including a horizontal axle, is used to support the rotatable hub as the concentric hose bundle is formed. For field winding, a concentric winding device is carried on the fire truck. Vertical support posts are provided on either the front or the rear bumper of the fire truck. The frame of the winding device includes a detachable coupling mechanism, for connection to a support post on the truck. In a matter of minutes, the concentric winding device is assembled on the truck, and is ready for operation.
Such a field winder allows the fire fighter to undertake the hose winding operation immediately after the fire is over, or when there is an available rest period during an extended fire operation. This ensures that the fire hoses are ready for another fire without having to return to the station. Also, by winding the hoses in the field, storage and transport of the hoses on the truck are facilitated.
The concentric winding technique results in a relatively compact bundle of hose. However, this "donut roll ", as it is sometimes termed, cannot later be bent or manipulated into alternative shapes for carrying on a backpack, or the like. Although compact for storage on the fire truck, the size and configuration of a concentric roll makes it difficult to be carried by fire fighters in the field. Also, the concentric roll is inefficient to deploy, as the entire roll must be unwound before it can be charged with water. In critical situations, the time it takes for an individual to unroll a 100' bundle of hose can result in loss of control of a fire which otherwise might have been stopped. Such a circumstance may arise during protection of a structure, or in wildland firefighting under conditions of high winds.
Thus, other methods have been developed for winding and deploying fire hose. Instead of winding the hose into a tight, solid roll, the hose may be wound into an expanded hoop configuration. With a fairly large aperture in the center of the wound roll, the hoop is readily folded into a horseshoe shape, and bound by a number of nylon cords or straps. After winding and binding two hoses in this manner, the hoses are stacked and bound together, resulting in what is known as a Gnass pack. This pack was named after its developer, Jan Gnass, a firefighter for the California Department of Forestry.
The Gnass pack has a shape and configuration which is readily adapted for backpack transport by a firefighter. Such a pack arrangement has the additional advantage of rapid deployment in the field. For example, it is not necessary that the entire roll be unwound for usage, unless an entire 100' or more run is necessary to reach the fire. Ancillary to this feature, the hoop configuration does not need to be completely unrolled before usage. The firefighter only needs to connect one end to the pump discharge, attach a nozzle to the other end, run out the length of hose needed, and charge the system with water.
As mentioned above, the Gnass pack, including the related Gasner, Jarbo, and Cleveland packs, relies upon arranging the hose into an expanded hoop configuration. Although this hose arranging can be done manually, on the ground, this is a time consuming operation. Proper manipulation of the 100' hose also requires a fair amount of skill and practice, as well.
There are several commercially available winders adapted for arranging fire hose in an expanded hoop configuration. However, these winders are designed for use with a fat freestanding base, and are not easily transported on a fire truck for field operation.
Another winder, which is typically homemade by firefighters themselves, consists of two pieces of 2".times.4" wood material, attached together at their centers to form a symmetrical cross. A bore at the center point of the cross defines the axis of rotation for the winder. An upright member includes a horizontal rod or bolt at its upper end. The bolt passes through the bore of the cross, and serves as an axle for the assembly.
The fire hose is placed onto one of the four outermost ends of the cross, and the cross is rotated about its axis. The entire length of hose is wound onto the cross form, in successive layers, creating the expanded hoop shape. The hose is then carefuilly drawn away from the winder, and laid onto the ground or other flat surface for binding. While this type of winder is simple and works relatively well, it is neither lightweight nor easily transportable.
Thus, one object of the present invention is to provide a winder which can arrange fire hose in an expanded hoop configuration, and which is also adapted for field use.
Another object of the invention is provide a winder which is lightweight and compact when disassembled, for placement in the storage compartment of a fire truck, yet can be assembled in minutes in the field for operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a winder which does not require a freestanding base, and may be used in conjunction with existing support posts on the fire truck bumpers, or other existing support structures in the field.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a winder which has selectively positionable arms, for creating expandable hoops of a predetermined, desired size.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a winder which can be mounted on either side of its support frame, for flexibility in operation.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the disclosure set forth below.